Yozora
by Spoon
Summary: The sun is dying. The world's population live in one of three parts of the world: Inner, Outer or Beyond. Kuroko managed to escape the worst part of it but upon a brief return he meets Aomine surviving in the slums. What fate awaits them? Will they be able to leave this place? And together? (Rated T but will potentially move up to MA)(May include more characters with time)


_Introduction_

_I'm aware this fiction is not going to necessarily be scientifically accurate – just go with me on this one. I'm all about the AoKuro but will be introducing some AkaKuro and KagaKuro later but that depends on how well this story is received. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction so forgive me if the standard isn't high. Oh yes and this will get very graphic mature (coz that's my speciality) but only if it takes off. So the rating will change._

**Yozora**

A dark red moonless sky stretched across Niwa, or as most people called this part of the world, "Outside". The stars were electric powered spotlights within the terracotta clay-like earth that covered the city like a dirty cloche. They were timed to dim and brighten throughout the day to mimic the once underappreciated sun which, now dying, had forced the Earth's occupants within the planet's crust. Originally the new residence was designed to be a utopia for all, finally bridging the gap between classes, religions and countries. But civilisation had broken down over the many years and history repeated itself. There would always be some discrimination, it seemed. The world had been split into three main classes: Those closest to the core, Rakudo, was where the rich, famous and powerful lived a life of leisure, indulging in the planet's resources like it was their right; Then there was Niwa, the most densely occupied part of world, electricity and water were expensive but people had learned to adapt; and then there was Bochi, the outer surface was a desolate place filled with crime and those who lived there survived using batteries, manual generators and stealing power from Niwa where they could, although people had grown accustomed to using their old friend, fire. Even though these three lands had official names, they were rarely used. The more common names were Inside, Outside and Beyond.

Pale blue eyes stared up at the artificial sky. It was hideous, not made for any aesthetic purpose. Eyes closed, the boy breathed the mildly warm air into his lungs. It was stale and tasted muddy. He lay back on the roof of his apartment. It was stifling but it was safe. He opened his eyes slightly, and through white eyelashes the lights twinkled and flickered like fire. Pushing himself up lazily, he slid down to the edge and let his body drop to the balcony of the apartment beneath. There were no houses in Outside, and because the population was dense there were only large apartment complexes that contained small rooms and the balconies were glorified window ledges. The boy entered his home only to walk out the front door. He walked down thirty-three flights of stairs to the bottom floor. Through narrow, dusty streets he sauntered, people passing him in a blur; or perhaps he was the blur. He definitely felt invisible in this desert hole of a country. He had made no friends since he had been here although he hadn't actively been trying to make any. But it was good here, he told himself, it was warm and he had a bed and could eat three meals a day. And yet he found himself on the edge of Outside. His feet had taken him here. An enormous wall extended from the ground right up, over and across into the corners of the sky. There were no public ways in or out of Outside to Beyond, only tunnels for workers that processed the oxygen from the surface, and these were heavily guarded. And yet he walked straight past the guards and into the dark tunnel after them, his presence a mere draft to them. A few paces inside and it was pitch black. Workers would carry torches or drove vehicles with headlights to guide their paths but the boy had nothing and didn't strain his eyes trying. His eyes may as well have been closed. He dragged his fingers lightly across the tunnel's wall. He had taken this path several times before and even though it was always easy, his heart would always pound in fear and adrenaline of being caught. He didn't want to go back. Not forever. He didn't miss that hell. He just wanted a glimpse.

After a few hours he could feel himself reaching the end of the tunnel, as the air grew cooler. His breathing was heavy. It was terrifying being in complete darkness. It felt like he was going crazy with the silence as well. He wanted to run from the shadows; his chest hurt and his body ached. He thought he should be running backwards not forwards and regretted coming this far. Nevertheless his fingers finally brought him to a change in the structure of the wall and there was no more path in front of him. There was no light at the end of this tunnel. His heart rate grew more rapid as both hands now fumbled around the exit, the rough surface scratching his already sore fingers. All of a sudden he knocked something and a loud metal bell rang and echoed in his ears. He collapsed against the side and as the gate slowly opened he crawled outside, the moonlight lighting up his pale milky skin.

"…There's no one there!" A security guard exclaimed to his officers. They aimed their rifles into the darkness but nothing came forth. The boy was already gone like a whisper in the freezing wind.

He now stood outside where the cold bit into his bare arms and legs and reached deep inside his lungs trying to pull them out with every inhalation he took. He had to get further from the guards, and the vicious machinery that protected crossing. He panted hard; the cold was a shock to his body that had been exhausted through his passage in the earth tunnel behind him. His vision was blurry through the cold sweat in his featherlike eyelashes but it struck him like the sound of the heavens. The sky was a black navy blanket bursting with jewels that were brighter than any fire. The sky. The real sky. Real stars and a giant pearl moon swimming among them. Although it was night the lack of synthetic lights and smog allowed the atmosphere to be crisp and clear. Billions of stars filled the darkness which naturally illuminated this side of the world.

His breathing slowing, although still pained and short, he found a side to the cliff that wasn't as steep as the rest. His shaking hands and feet stumbled for footing but somehow in his survival mode he managed to make it about a mile down, lacerating his frosted skin in several places. He collapsed to his hands and knees at this first sign of flat ground, his body was numb with the cold and he had to find shelter or he would die.

His body snapped upright as his left arm was snatched up and behind his back, a weight on his back prevented him from being pulled right of the edge of the cliff. A strong hand pulled his ivory hair backwards, completely immobilising him, although his body was now too weak to fight anyway.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He couldn't see his assailer but it was definitely a man, his voice deep and although hostile it was rich as honey. The boy's mouth hung open as he struggled for breathe.

"I said," the man flipped him on his back and pinned both upper arms on the freezing ground beneath them, "who the fuck are you?"

The boy could barely make out the man's face, the light being behind his large body and his own vision blurring. He was in a thick winter coat, the hood of which was lined with some sort of fur. He felt the grip on his arms tightening.

"Where did you come from?" the man was nearly shouting now. This boy had appeared from nowhere. He looked at the his face. He was pale as the snow on the cliffs, not just his skin but his hair too. He could see that his eyes were the lightest shade of blue, like crystal. His frame was small and was not fighting back at all. Maybe he was a girl? He reached one hand down to the figure's chest and pushed against a flat chest. _What a waste._ At the release of one of his arms the boy shifted into a loose foetal position, not having the strength to pull himself tightly together. He looked so small beneath the larger man who now noticed that the boy was only wearing a t-shirt and pair of shorts. "…." He couldn't speak. What was this person? Was he mad? He at least was no threat. His breathing was shallow and his body as cold as the stone underneath. He ground his teeth together. "Ch!" he glared at the frail boy before scooping him into his chest and pacing towards the camp. Why was he doing this? He was indifferent towards other men normally. _I gotta find out where he came from!_ He convinced himself was his reasoning. He pulled his coat around the mysterious creature as he neared the base.

The boy felt engulfed in warmth suddenly. His mind was dull although he knew he might be dying. He looked up at from the warm hard chest of this entity carrying him. His face was dark and angular and he had short black hair, no…not black…darkest blue. It was the colour of the night sky.

He was still holding the mysterious child wrapped in blankets and his embrace. His body had stopped shivering now but he was still unconscious. No one had questioned him when he brought in this stranger and he had been in no mood to make small talk. The boy's silky hair was now pale blue in the dim light of the base and with a gentle caress the man pushed the bangs away from his forehead. The fire before them danced in the reflection of the man's steel eyes as he intently stared at the fragile thing in his arms.

The boy felt like his entire body was in encased in warm water and his mind rose out of the deep sea of unconsciousness towards the dancing light above him. His arms stretched, he reached upwards towards that warmth.

Before his eyes had even opened, the dark man could feel the boy's body stirring. Beneath the blankets two pale arms rose up slowly as if dancing and pink fingertips landed on his cheeks like butterflies. Entranced by this motion, he barely registered that the boy's upper body had followed. Soft and pink like rose petals the youth's lips arrived at his own. He only realised as soon as it happened but still, perhaps because he was taken by surprise, he did not break the seal. Lace-like eyelashes tickled his cheeks as the boy's eyes gently opened. They were unfocused but hypnotising. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until both diamond and sapphire came to a complete awareness of the situation. The smaller pushed himself away with one hand on the larger man's chest, the other covering his face. Through white fingers his face was a fuchsia pink.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

The dark man put some more distance between them. "I don't go for guys," he stated, "I like women; women with big tits." He regretted saying something so crass but couldn't take it back now.

"I'm sorry!" The boy muttered, covering his face with both hands. He then brought his knees up also behind his hands, pushing them into his red face.

The man leant back. He had many questions for the other. What did he want to know most?

"…What's your name?"

The boy turned his head out of his hand cage to peer at the man next to him. He was no longer wearing the thick coat. Instead he wore a ribbed half sleeved shirt with the few small buttons at the neck open. It hugged his body close suggesting a lean muscular body beneath. His exposed forearms supported that theory; they were dark, thick, rippled with linear muscles and they propped up a broad back. He looked at man's face, dark like his arms. The light from the fire made his skin look caramel and the whites of his eyes shone in contrast to his ink eyes. He was a beautiful man.

"…Kuroko…Tetsuya."

The man before him met the boy's intense gaze with his own. His lips parted into a shark-like grin.

"Aomine Daiki."

_Afterword_

_I survive on reviews due to being old, having responsibilities and not having written in yonks so depending on how well this story is received I shall update soon (as I'm quite enjoying it and have____some ideas regarding the story) but if I'm just being delusional and it's actually a bit pants I shall gather my pride and walk away with my head still high! So let me know ASAP, peeps!_


End file.
